Frankenstein vs Takeo
Frankenstein spies on the ex-Union base to check on M-21 and is found out by Takeo. Their first encounter comes to a halt as Frankenstein decides not to carry on any longer. They face each other again when the children are kidnapped by the DA-5. First Encounter Prologue After hearing about M-21 having a "mission" from Regis, Frankenstein heads out to look for M-21 and as he has expected, he finds him with some people where the Union laboratory was previously located. Frankenstein observes that M-21 has been hurt and then turns around to meet Takeo and apologizes for making him wait. Takeo casually tells him that he hasn't been waiting that long and he plans to capture Frankenstein rather than kill him. Frankenstein tells Takeo that he was sure he wouldn't be discovered and Takeo admits that finding Frankenstein is accidental as he was separated from his colleagues. They then agree to begin their battle. Battle Summary Frankenstein attacks first but Takeo blocks the attack with his big metallic case which he suddenly swings toward Frankenstein. Frankenstein jumps out of harms way as the case lands on the floor with a crash but Takeo swings the case upward with a chain and hits Frankenstein. Frankenstein puts some distance between them and analyzes Takeo's use of the case to attack and defend. He sends dark aura projectiles toward Takeo who predictably holds his case above him to shield him from the spears coming from above. Frankenstein sends Takeo a big wave of dark aura that slices through the building's rooftop. When the smoke clears, Takeo is revealed holding a sniper rifle which was contained in the metallic case all along. Takeo starts to shoot at Frankenstein. Frankenstein decides to close the distance between him and his opponent, reasoning to himself that Takeo will have an advantage in a long-range fight because he is a sniper. However, as he comes nearer to Takeo, Takeo swings his rifle to attack him. They praise each other's strengths as Takeo aims at Frankenstein. While Takeo shoots, Frankenstein swiftly covers the remaining distance between them to attack Takeo. He is just thinking that he has caught Takeo when Takeo points a gun at his head. Takeo changes his plan, now deciding to kill Frankenstein rather than try to capture him. Takeo pulls the trigger at point-blank range but Frankenstein becomes more serious as he blocks the bullets with his hand. They continue fighting and dodging each other's attacks. Takeo continues firing bullets at Frankenstein who dodges everything. Frankenstein finds the fight to be dragged on for too long and jumps to strike with a huge attack from above before leaving. Aftermath Frankenstein returns to his house and finds Rai, Regis and Seira having tea. He continues contemplating the situation regarding M-21's leave. Meanwhile, Takeo arrives at their hideout with his rifle in hand. He explains to Tao, who is alone inside, that he found an intruder and the rifle's case broke during a fight that followed. Tao asks whether he killed his opponent but Takeo replies that the intruder escaped. Second Encounter Prologue While preparing dinner at home, Seira feels her connection with Regis disappear. She explains to Frankenstein and Rai that it either means that Regis is either unconscious or dead. Seira takes her leave to look for Regis and after a while, Frankenstein and Rai also go out to investigate what happened. Frankenstein and Rai arrive at the scene where the children were kidnapped. There were obvious signs that a battle occurred but Frankenstein could not find any sign of the children so he suggests to his master that they should check out the ex-Union laboratory. Outside the said laboratory, Takeo grieves over the innocent people that died and the children that were about to die because of him when Frankenstein arrives with his master. Battle Summary Takeo points a gun towards Rai who proceeds to find Regis and the children but Frankenstein steps in the way, enraged at Takeo for daring to point his gun at his master. Takeo does not hesitate to shoot but Frankenstein dodges the bullets. He sends a wave of dark aura toward Takeo who jumps to avoid the attack. Takeo shoots while up in the air but Frankenstein moves out of the way. Frankenstein retaliates with a large attack but Takeo manages to block it. He notices that Frankenstein's speed and power are greater than before and his fighting style is completely different. Takeo decides to use D and Frankenstein notes that Takeo enhances his abilities with drugs. After taking the pill, Takeo proves to be faster than before as he points his gun repeatedly at Frankenstein's head. Frankenstein barely manages to dodge each time and cannot land an attack on Takeo. He decides to break his seal despite Rai's prohibition when Takeo mentions his intention to kill Rai. Takeo feels the dark aura overflowing from a provoked Frankenstein. Frankenstein warns him to show his full power if he still hasn't. He lifts his hand and a long projectile of dark aura strikes the opponent from above. Takeo coughs up blood, surprised at the attack that was so sudden that he didn't even know it was coming. Frankenstein is in frenzy and continues to send dark aura projectiles to Takeo. The projectiles hit Takeo who cries in pain. Aftermath Frankenstein walks toward his opponent, who is barely holding on to consciousness, and prepares to kill him. Takeo makes a last request to Frankestein as he has no other option. He asks Frankenstein to save the children who are being held hostage inside the building. He states that the children are innocent and that they had gotten involved because of him. He regrets that he would not even be able to apologize. Frankenstein remains silent during his speech and just leaves afterward. Image Gallery First Encounter Franken Takeo 1st encounter.png|Takeo finds Frankenstein. shall we begin.png|The fight begins. case.png|Takeo uses his large metal case to attack. case 1.png|Takeo also uses the case for defense. sniper rifle.png|Takeo's weapon, a sniper rifle, is revealed. long and short distance attacks.png|Takeo uses his rifle for long and short distance attacks. Chapter_118.png|Takeo uses his rifle to put distance against the approaching Frankenstein. point.png|Takeo matches Frankenstein's speed. 2b3h.png|Frankenstein becomes serious and blocks the bullets fired at him. Second Encounter point1.png|Takeo points his gun at Rai. Ch130.jpg|Frankenstein unseals his aura. d1.png|The second encounter starts immediately. Franken attacks takeo.png|Frankenstein attacks. d2.png|Bullets rain down at Frankenstein. Franken attacks takeo 2.png|Frankenstein sends another attack. Takeo takes the hit.png|Takeo takes the hit. Takeo taken d.png|Takeo takes the D. d3.png|Franken violently attacks Takeo. d4.png|Takeo's speed increases dramatically as he gets behind Frankenstein. d5.png|Takeo outmatches Frankenstein in speed. faster than Franken.png|Takeo gets behind Frankenstein again. d6.png|Frankenstein dodges. Power unsealed.png|Frankenstein unseals his power. multiple attack.png|Frankenstein attacks to kill. 133 3.jpg|Takeo hit by a dark aura spear. Category:Battles